eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper Guide
General info of Guide This is my guide on how to snipe and what you need to snipe and do it good. Now for all of those who don't know what to use when sniping it's pretty simple and here is also a list of them #Armor: Sniper Armor #Guns: The guns best suited for being a sniper, Vaporizer, Auto-Rifle, Mag-Rail, Rocket Launcher or Titan #Secondary gun: Gravity Hook #Platings: Diamond Polish, Midnight, or Elite although Midnight is not recommended Those are all the basics needed to be a sniper but now, im gonna focus on the general overview of this guide. #This guide will show you how to snipe (hence the name) #This guide also will show how to use the guns that i say are bust suited #There is a level by level by level guide that will show you how to get what you need and what to upgrade when you can and what is most important to upgrade first. (It will take me awhile to get to this part but it will be in) #Also for those who aren't good at finding sniper spots or want to know more spots there will also be another page for that sometime. #I will also do a map by map guide that will help you know what to do on that map when sniping. How to be a Sniper First things first you need to be accurate but of course you are going to be using a accurate gun so pretty much it is just getting the center cross hair on the target. (Doesn't have to be on the head unless your using the Auto-Rifle but it still doesn't have to be on the head then but that is need for a fast kill) Second most important thing you must know how to be sneaky and use the Gravity Hook. This is the most helpful tool and will make you Harder to find unless you are in plain sight and don't have your cloak up high on your armor which you SHOULD upgrade the most and highest. Third Sniper sometimes get found which means you need to know how to fight when noticed and unnoticed. Lastly, when you do get found the person who you are attacking usally stop moving. This is an easy chance to kill them and should not be missed but, sometimes you might have to drop down and fight on the ground like everyone else. How to figure out which gun is better suited Now it's time to figure out your weapon of choice. Ethier the Auto-Rifle/Mag-Rail or Vaporizer. First The Auto-Rifle Auto-Rifle Pros: Can do head shots which i think do about 3x damage (any info on this?) and can be very helpful because of the fast fire rate.The Auto-Rifle can have high stats ealry on. Can do consistant damage. Fast fire rate. Fast reload after 2 or 3 upgrades. Clip always increases by 4 each upgrade for clip capitcy Cons: Not a high amount of damage unless you hit the head. Zoom needs to be upgraded in order to hit the head over a long distance.People can get away while shooting at them. Review: This is a good gun if you are very accurte and can hit the head just about every time. The head is also what you should always be aiming for when using the Auto Rifle. This gun is also helpful when they spot you because they will most likly be standing still and can get a quick kill. If you use this gun and want equal stats upgrade Danage, Fire rate, clip capitcy, zoom, reload in that order in case you run out of credits which you most likely will. How to use When using the Auto-Rifle always aim for the head and be zoomed in. Also in the options menu turn on Auto fire so you will hit the head when you go over it and always keep on shooting at the target even if it is difficult to aim and hit the head. Vaporizer Pros: High Damage. Really fast fire rate. Can be a 1 to 2 shot kill. Can be used to counter rushers sometimes if all shots hit. Cons: Low clip capitcy. Reload needs to be upgraded to kill faster. People can trace the red line if you miss. Sometimes aginst upgraded armor takes 6 shots to kill (like tankers when you first start out). Harder to hit people and take pratice to get good with. Review: This is the gun I say you should use. It deals the most damage and can take down targets fast even when it starts out. To use it right you must always aim ahead of your target unless they are standing still. Despite that there alot of cons this gun is good and you shouldn't miss because you are a sniper so the face they can trace it if you miss doesn't really matter. The order for a equal gun is Damage, Clip capitcy, Reload, Zoom, ( why zoom almost last? You don't half to be zoomed on far to know where your target is and you don't have to hit the head). Then when every thing else is at about maybe 5 upgrade Rate of fire to 2. How to use When using the Vaporizer you don't have to be zoomed in to be able to hit your target. You have to adjust your aim after you fire in order to hit them. Also put Auto fire on it the options menu so you can shoot and adjust your aim. Always pratice with this gun it may be hard to use at first but once you get it down you will be a really good sniper The Gravity Hook The Gravity Hook the most useful tool ever just about ever sniper uses it and I have only seen 5 who don't use this tool. Like the name says when you shoot it grabs on to a surface and starts to pull you to where you shot it to. You can stay there as long as you want to but, at the same time switch to your other gun and shoot. You will use this to get up to just about every sniping spot in the game most of them can only be reached by a gravity hook. The Hook also has unlimited ammo but there is no point in upgrading the damage because of the damage your main gun will do. So just focus on the range till it is 3 and put 1 on the rate if fire that is all you need on the Gravity Hook (Then of course eventually upgrade it all the way). Sniper Armor The main and only Armor best suited for sniping. It make you impossible to see with Diamond Polish skin on you. This armor is also good for ground fighting when needed. Also because saying you need to be invisable always upgrade cloaking first even if you think that your main gun needs to do more damage which is what you should upgrade second but ill go into that part latter. The equal upgrade order goes Cloaking, shielding,Targeting, then the rest you can choose what order because they don't really matter when sniping. =How to snipe= Finally on one of the main parts of the guide anyway, I'm gonna list how to snipe in order. #Find a good sniping spot. Usally Corrner that can see all the action or a ledge or just a wall. Also make sure that no one saw you go up there. #Since you found a good spot to snipe you should start seeing people fighting. Now start shooting. Now if you read what I wrote on there on what weapon you choose you should know how to use it. #eventually someone sees you and starts to shoot at you while they are standing still you should win this fight and after you win (or lose) change to a diffrent sniping spot. #Repeat steps 1, 2, and 3 untill the game is over. Level by level upgrades The most longest part of the guide for me this will cover a Level by level upgrade guide and also when the armor, weapon(Vaporizer or Auto-Rifle) and skin. Vaporizer Levels 1-10 Starting out fresh and new. Some tips for levels 1-7 #ALWAYS aim for the head with the Auto-Rifle #Everone starting out is new and will have no clue how to play so that saying they will not move or go for the Berserker Shield use that to your advantage and get easy head shots and free sheilds. #DO NOT upgrade the Auto-Rifle or standard Armor it will mess up you up and you will be low in credits with that saying only but the Vaproizer when avaible to buy. Once 6 buy the Gravity Hook and upgrade range. Now once you become level 8 you can buy the sniper armor. Upgrade the following Everything there. Reason why? Your not always going to be on a sniping spot and you will need the stats to help fight regualry. 8-10 almost same tips as the begining but people move now and have better guns. Category:Strategy